staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 października 1988
13:30 TTR: Nasze spotkania, sem. I - Jak się uczyć w TTR 14:00 TTR: Historia, sem. I - O sztuce rządzenia: Demokratyczne Ateny i republikański Rzym 16:20 DT - Wiadomości 16:25 Luz - program nastolatków 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 Prosty rachunek 17:40 Studio Sport: Po Igrzyskach Olimpijskich w Seulu 18:30 Laboratorium: Zaczęło się od fotografii 18:50 Telespotkania: Represje, 1937 - Obrona Siedow 19:10 10 minut - program publ. 19:20 Dobranoc: "Kotek Hau" 19:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny 20:00 Jutro, pojutrze, za tydzień 20:05 Teatr Telewizji: Aleksander Gelman: Ławeczka, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko 21:30 Dylematy 22:00 Jazz Jamboree '87 - Trio Pedersen-Mikkelborg-Knudeen 22:30 Rozmyślania prof. Mariana Stępnia 22:40 DT - Komentarze 17:55 Program dnia 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Antena Dwójki na najbliższy tydzień 18:50 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: o Stefanie i Szczepanie 19:05 Galerie świata: Trzej malarze (1): Breuegel - dok. film prod. angielskiej 19:30 Po Warszawskiej Jesieni - XXXI Festiwalu Muzyki Współczesnej 20:00 Gwiazdy mocnego uderzenia - Wojciech Skowroński 20:45 Osądźmy sami 21:30 Panorama dnia 21:45 "Pole niczyje" (1) - serial TP 22:45 Wieczorne Wiadomości 22:50 Rozmowy o cierpieniu left|thumb|100x100px 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.35 Edgar Kennedy in In-Laws Are Out 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Miniature Worlds 9.15 Wild Flower 9.25 Labour Party Conference 10.00 News and Weather 10.25 Children's BBC Play School 10.50 Jimbo and the Jet Set 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Labour Party Conference 12.00 News and Weather 12.30 Favourite Walks 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Ironside 14.40 Hudson and Halls 15.05 Bazaar 15.30 Look, Stranger 15.50 Children's BBC Stoppit and Tidyup Wash Your Face 16.00 Bertha 16.15 Rupert 16.20 Defenders of the Earth 16.40 Beat the Teacher 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.35 London Plus 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Watchdog 20.00 Sorry! 20.30 No Frills 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Panorama 22.10 Miami Vice 23.00 Film 88 23.30 Berliners 23.55 Weather 24.00 Closedown left|thumb|100x100px 6.55 Open University Maths: Algebra 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.40 Daytime on Two 9.40 Lifeschool. Going to Work Two-Year YTS 10.05 You and Me 10.18 Music Time. Sound Signals 10.40 Thinkabout See How They Grow 10.58 Zig Zag. Planets 11.20 Into Music Syncopation 11.40 Ml 10: Mathematical Investigations 5: Pascal's Triangle II followed by 6: Mazes 12.00 France Francais 12.15 History File British Social History Home from Home 12.35 General Studies The Investigators 13.00 Science in Action Keep It Clean 13.25 Pinny's House by PETER FIRMIN Pinny by the Sea 13.30 Bric-a-Brac A See-Saw programme 13.40 Landmarks The Age of Brick 14.00 News Weather followed by Words and Pictures The King's Birthday 14.15 Conference Day 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather 17.15 Songs of Praise 17.50 Holiday Outings 18.00 DEF II 18.25 Behind the Beat 18.55 Popeye Double Bill 19.10 Conference Day 19.35 O'Donnell Investigates ... Age 20.05 Reaching for the Skies 21.00 New Australian Movies: Careful, He Might Hear You 22.50 Newsnight 23.35 Weatherview 23.40 Open University left|thumb|100x100px 16.50 Minuty dnia 17.00 Kompas 17.50 Informacje KB 17.55 Praskie wiadomości 18.20 Wieczorynka; Pan Tęcza 18.30 Wolna trybuna 19.10 Notatnik gospodarczy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 L. Sciasela — F. Mosnak: Każdemu co jego jest (inscenizacja) 21.10 Echa sportowe 22.10 Na aktualny temat 22.30 W mieście walca 23.00 Wiadomości left|thumb|100x100px 15.20 Wiadomości 15.25 Program dla szkoły — język czeski (kl. 3) 15.50 Po dzwonku (igraszki z muchą) 16.15 Język angielski (lekcja 1) 16.40 Pionierska jaskółka 17.15 Lekarz i ty 17.35 Bajka inaczej (film radz. na motywach bajki o śpiącej królewnie) 18.00 Ćwiczmy do rytmu 19.20 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Bratysławskie Święto muzyczne -1388 21.15 Film dokumentalny 21.30 Aktualności 22.00 24 godziny na świecie 22.15 Czarno-białe perełki 22.55 Powrót do życia (znaleźć równowagę) Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČST1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČST2 z 1988 roku